fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ned Martin
Possible Undead After reading the description for Dead Ned's Revolver, I thought it could also be possible that after Ned died he became an undead, thus letting him continue to be a bandit and thief, and it also explains why his hand fell off, over time he began to rot and his hand fell off. Any thoughts? Pule Talk Test 04:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) He dead become an undead. It says that in the description of his revolver. The Crawler 04:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Assuming that you meant He '''did' become an undead'', then shouldn't it be stated on this article? Pule Talk Test 04:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't say that he became undead. I left it open, I didn't say he became undead, but I didn't say he didn't, either. I just left it open. If you would like, you should write that in the Trivia ''section. XHobbes 18:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ''Ironically, he was a much better thief and bandit in death. ''<--- that's part of the description in his revolver meaning after he died he did become an undead and continued to pillage and what not. So you are right, it should be stated that after he was killed by a town guard he became an undead. Wouldn't it be called Undead Ned's Revolver? I don't know. I'm just saying, it should be added to Trivia because it doesn't mention anywhere in the pistol's description that he in fact turned undead. XHobbes 02:45, December 6, 2010 (UTC) No, calling it Undead Ned's Revolver would imply that he found/used the pistol after he died just as if he were still alive you would call it Ned's Revolver. So Dead Ned's Revolver is saying he had his pistol before he died. Also Dead Ned is better sounding than Undead Ned to me. haha. The Crawler 16:13, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree. All I'm saying is this: It says no where that he is undead, nor that he isn't. The description leaves that open, so, if you are going to add that he may be undead, add it to Trivia. One thing, there aren't any zombies in Fable, so does that mean he'd be a Hollow Man? XHobbes 22:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep, if you listen in Fable II people call Hollow Men "zombies". 'Pule' 01:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Also its possible that, like what can happen in real life, when he was killed his hand kept a squeeze on the trigger making it shoot injuring/killing people in the process and it kept that squeeze until his body rotted and his hand fell off. Also how is Dead Ned an obvious reference to Red Dead? --Alpha Lycos 02:04, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : :They rhyme. Dead Ned's Revolver, Red Dead Revolver. If that's not enough, it's talking about being dead or possibly undead. What did Red Dead just come out with? Undead Nightmare. Also, there's an achievement called Zed's Dead. So, yeah. XHobbes 02:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Still doesn't seem like an obvious one. Could say its an obvious reference to Bioshock with how in bioshock there are Leadheads who use revolvers cause Dead Ned rhymes with Leadhead. --Alpha Lycos 02:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Seems obvious to me. I doubt I'm the only one. If you honestly think it's that much of a reference to Bishock, do what I did. Add it to Trivia. XHobbes 02:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't actually think its a reference to either game. Even if it just rhymes it doesn't mean its a reference. To me I believe its more a reference to this guy --Alpha Lycos 03:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ned Kelly? The only thing that I see in the resemblance is that they both share first names, Ned, and they both used revolvers. Anyways, I just wanted to know if we could put in the Trivia that Ned is a possible Undead. 'Pule' 00:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) There, conversation summarized. XHobbes 01:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :They were also criminals.--Alpha Lycos 01:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay. Now that we have that settled, let's add it to Trivia rather than question other people's contributions? Is that okay? Good. :*Red Dead Revolver: Rhymes, Undead Nightmare, Zed's Dead (Achievement). :*Borderlands: Ned who becomes zombie - Dead Ned :*He's possibly Undead! :*Bioshock: Leadheads use revolvers. :*Ned Kelly: Same first name + he was a criminal. Well, I think that some of those facts won't need to be in the Trivia. Like the Leadheads, if we're saying they use Revolvers so they're a reference to Ned Martin, then we could also say "Ned Martin is a reference to the gun store around the corner because they sell revolvers". Or we could say "Ned Martin is a reference to Call of Duty: Black Ops because you use Revolvers in the game". All I'm saying is that not everything is a reference just because these two things have similar names, weapons, or whatever doesn't mean they are related, if it were like that we could have an infinite amount of references to everything. 'Pule' 00:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I only suggested Leadheads as a means to prove Red Dead wasn't a reference. If it was Dead Red Revolver then possibly since thats more closer but Red dead just doesn't seem to fit. I only think the true reference is to Ned Kelly. --Alpha Lycos 06:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I actually think that Ned Martin is more like Nelson here, due to the fact that they both died because of a shootout, in this case Nelson got shot several times, then kept on shooting, much like how Ned was shot dead and continued firing, they were both thieves (Nelson was a bank robber)and bandits (Nelson was a gangster, a more modern bandit). Oh, and they were both criminals. 'Pule''' 13:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC)